When the past reaches you
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: Izaya Orihara a 30 years old informant with a simple love for humans has been escaping of a past he doesnt want to remember. His life is now far from Ikebukuro, With two kids and an oldman as his daily companions he decides to take a one weak break to another city. Someone is planning his reunion with his personal monster much to his dislike. Future Shizaya. Kinda after novels.
1. Chapter 1

**When the past reaches you**

It was late in the afternoon and the man in front of the desk let escape a soft sigh, his right hand travelled to his face to try and rub some of his weariness away. He had been working in this particular case since morning and he wasn't even close to finish his preliminary investigation.

-I believe that you need to rest your eyes Izaya-dono- Sozoro told him from the other side of the apartment, looking up from a book he had been reading.

-Ah, who would say that you would worry about me Sozoro-san-Joked lightly Izaya, with a soft smile in his lips that didn't reach his eyes entirely.

-You could die in that laptop of yours if it where for me, but that would make little Haruto cry and that I can´t permit, plus I am a man of worth and my job is to keep you alive some more years

The younger man looked at him and sighed moving his head to both sides while shrugging his shoulders

-And I always make that difficult. Anyways, you can go to the house already Sozoro-san, this work will take me a little longer than expected and the kids need company

The white haired man nodded and closed his book, leaving it in the corner table at his right before standing up.

-I shall leave then Izaya-dono, don´t forget that this weekend is the birthday of Haruto and you have promised him a travel out of Kanto

Izaya nodded and looked at his computer, he would rather stay in the city for the next whole week, his plans had just started to become fruitful, but he was too a man with strong sense of honor after all, and a promise was something important, even if no one would believe that of him.

-Yes, I know, please do me a favor and help them both to start their luggage

-I will

Sozoro made a small bow to the raven and departed from the apartment that the young man used at his work office.

Making a turn with his wheelchair red eyes travelled to the window at his back, the city he had been living for the last year was starting to light up, trying to protect his beloved humans of the darkness.

-So innocent- A mischievous grin filled the handsome face of the 30 year old informant.

.

.

.

.

.

-Izaya-san is this really ok?-Asked the kid with a clear shock in his face

-Of course Haruto, you did tell me you wanted to go out of Kanto right-The informant remembered him

-Did you listen Himari? Izaya-oniichan is taking us to Kyoto! How cool is that?

The girl nodded, not so excited, if Izaya Orihara was taking them anywhere there had to be some kind of secret plan he was working on and was using his friend´s birthday as an excuse.

-When are we leaving?

-Ah, so even you are interested Himari-chan-teased the informant watching the girl frown at him-We will be leaving tomorrow in the morning, the airplane is going to leave at 9:00 am so be sure you guys are ready –He proceeded while letting them push his wheelchair around the city.

-I´m so excited Izaya-san, we will be in time to see the cherry blossoms open too, It´s perfect-Continued the boy-I thought we would miss them but since they do open a little later in that region we will make it on time

-I see you indeed did your homework Haruto-praised Izaya making the boy smile even more. Himari just continued frowning. She was kind of excited too, it would be the first time she and Haruto would go to Kyoto, but she wouldn't let Izaya know about her excitement.

-Now, to the right in this alley if you could-Requested the black haired man to his young companions. He was leaving for a week so he needed to let some things settled in the city before leaving, his schemes needed just a little push here and there for they to work perfectly, and even if he was going to let them kind of unattended for a short time he wasn't taking any risks.

After a minute or two of the 3 roaming in the alley they arrived to a hidden house, if that could be called a house at all Izaya thought.

-Is this it onii-chan?-Asked the boy still with a happy tone in his voice, Izaya nodded

-I will go in alone, so wait for me, if I don't come out in 15 minutes call Sozoro-san

Both kids nodded already used to the kind of work Izaya sometimes did.

The informant opened the door making it cringe, typical he thought amused, his wheelchair moving inside the building as smoothly as the rough floor let it before closing the door behind him.

A strong odor hit his nostrils instantly making his brows furrow

-Orihara-san-Called a feminine voice, a silhouette coming out of a dark corner.

-Hanji-san, I know you really are quite the different kind of woman, but still, I think a shower now and then will not hurt you in the least-Stated Izaya with half a grimace half a smile.

The woman in front of him looked as if she was homeless, or even worse than that Izaya thought, her sweatshirt was almost brown of all the dirt, his hair was up in a messy ponytail but that didn't hide the fact that the long hair was greasy and mistreated. The woman just shrugged.

-I believe you have some more important things to worry about-She answered without an affected tone, Izaya chuckled

-I only care for my beloved humans Hanji-san, and you are one of them, so it is important to me, but yes, I still do love you a lot even if you have the worst hygienic habits-He retorted –But yes, I indeed came for some other topics.

Hanji crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for him to continue.

-You will see, I will be out of the city for some time, not a lot really, but you know how much I hate to leave things uncompleted, so I came to ask for a favor, and yes, I know I will have pay for it-He said rapidly watching the brow of the woman lift at his words

-Go ahead-She simply stated, she had known Orihara Izaya for about 4 months and she knew the favor would be something more than shady, he wasn't the type to ask things, he would just manipulate the environment to make things happen as he liked

-I need you to rush some things for me-He started, crossing his legs softly-I need you to take care of this two girls before I leave tomorrow. How should I put it, I would never ask something like this really, you know I like my humans to take their own decisions but I just came short of time and well, it would be a shame if they caused me trouble with their little affected minds

Hanji took the documents that Izaya handed her and read the names of the girls he wanted her to take care of. A soft chuckle left her lips

-I never thought two little girls would cause you so much trouble Orihara-san, even for someone on a wheelchair this kids seem pretty soft

-But the thing is Hanji-san-Izaya started with a crooked smile-That this girls could make a certain…acquaintance-he paused at the word and grinned more-of mine to stumble upon my path and blame me for what they want to do with his beloved brother. And I certainly don't want to bump into him, let's not say to bump in to an enraged version of him…again.

Hanji observed the man in the chair and noted an almost imperceptible shiver.

-So, you want me to kill them?-She stated bluntly, already memorizing the photo of her targets.

-Not kill them, just, let's say, one hand or an eye would be fine-He answered nonchalantly-Something that would make them pause in their attempt of kidnapping and killing someone for ever

The woman looked at the innocent smile the informant had just drawn in his face. He had a pretty one.

-If it wasn't you I would say you wanted to protect this person-She stated, waiting for the reaction of his interlocutor. He just moved his hands dismissively

-Not at all, as I just said, this is to protect my own persona in a distant future. So, is this a deal then?

The woman nodded, but this time her lips curved up, it made Izaya sigh slightly

-Just don't over charge me-Izaya asked watching Hanji come close to him. Her hands taking a sharp knife out of his sweatpants-And can it be with my own switch blade? I mean, I don't doubt your knife has some amazing sharpness in it, but still, I would prefer not to contract an infection and die because of this

-As you wish Orihara-san-She answered, taking the switch blade that he was offering her-Now, please be gentle and don't move that gorgeous face of yours, since I will just take a hand or an eye I´m going to go easy on you, this will not even leave a scar at all

The black and silver switchblade cut deep in the informants face while a smile full of pleasure appeared in the woman´s face. How much she loved to see the face full of pain in someone so pretty as him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-This doesn't look well Izaya-dono-Sozoro stated while cleaning the deep wound in the right side of the face of his employer. The deep cut travelled from his right temple to his cheek, still bleeding after some hours of him treating it.

-It will heal ok Sozoro-san, that woman never charges too much and she said it will not leave a scar at all-Izaya grimaced as his bodyguard ran a cotton with alcohol again in his wound.

-I might have to stich it-The older man said still cleaning the wound

-Not at all, I don't want to go to Kyoto looking like some fictional monster, let´s just use some band aids

Sozoro glared at him, he was indeed a 5 year old devil

-I am certain band aids will not help with this Izay…

A soft giggle started to escape the raven's mouth, just to evolve to a crazy like laugh. His hands traveling to his abdomen.

Oh god, if Shinra found out that someone else was kind of dissecting him before him he would be so unpleased. He would pay a lot to see his "friend" face founding it out.

Sozoro observed him, confused but already too familiar with this kind of strange behavior Izaya had time to time. He didn't want to know why he was laughing like that.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

-Izaya-oniichan-Haruto called him looking at him with a strange face-It wouldn't be better to just let Sozoro-san stich you?

Izaya took a deep breath in the airport with a big smile, it had been a long time since he had some kind of time off of his work, and even if he loved every single bit of it he indeed needed some kind of distraction from time to time.

-It´s ok Haruto-chan, I already putted some butterfly closures on it

-I can see it oniichan-A sigh escaped the boys mouth, Izaya was being really stubborn in don't wanting stiches in his face because it would look too strange but…well, 20 something closures in his face weren't exactly something discrete

-He is just plain dumb –Stated Himari crossing her arms looking at the informant, Izaya ignored her and searched for Sozoro. They had arrived to Kyoto just a while ago and the bodyguard went searching for a rental car.

A minute later a black and luxurious van appeared in front of them, parking carefully at their sides. The door opened and Sozoro was driving it.

-A good choice -Praised Izaya, moving his chair to the open door of the car-but maybe it would have been better something with a ramp Sozoro-san

-I am confident someone so cunning like you can make his way with this-Answered the old man smiling at him. Izaya sighed.

-Do you need help oniichan?-Asked Haruto, Izaya shook his head negatively.

-Its all right, I can stand a little- The informant grabbed the sides of his wheelchair and with a lot of strength lifted his body from it, a grimace crossed his face. He was kinda pathetic he thought to himself but still grabbed the door of the car and pushed his body to the seat of the co-pilot. A sharp pain travelling through all his body. He didn't even flinch. A smug smile appeared in his lips facing the driver

-All good Sozoro-san, I am great full you always push me to my limits- Commented ironically the red eyed.

-Come on Haruto, Himari, bring the chair and the luggage inside the car-Called the older man ignoring his employer observations.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

Izaya felt something was wrong in the moment the van stopped in front of their hotel but he didn't said anything. A small turmoil of people gathered in front of the lobby of the place.

-Maybe an idol is staying here-Commented the small boy excited looking out the window

-I made sure no one like that would stay in here though-Whispered the raven still kind of confused. He had reserved the suit in this hotel and moved his contacts so no one too flashy would stay in the same hotel as them, he didn't want the attention.

-Maybe your antics don't cover this region yet Izaya-san. Anyways, let's get going, kids we need to hurry if we want to eat something delicious.

Both kids agreed happily to the elder man and went out of the van. Izaya grabbed Sozoro´s arm before he could get off too.

-Stay alert-He demanded him, the white haired man nodded noticing the weary face of Izaya.

-Izaya-san, here, be careful-Haruto had opened his door and was waiting outside with his wheelchair, the red eyed moved slowly to it again hiding his pain.

A bell boy appeared and helped them with the luggage, taking it inside with Sozoro guiding him to the counter, he always made the registration for Izaya so he could observe his surroundings.

-It's beautiful-Whispered Himari more to herself than anyone else while looking a woman walking by with a kimono, Izaya chuckled.

-If I had known you liked this type of stuff I would have told your father to buy you more kimonos Himari-chan-A grin full of malice appeared in Izaya´s face. The girl glared at him, she hated him, it was all his fault and he was using them, she knew it-I love that face Himari-chan, keep doing it for me, ne?

Before the girl could answer him Sozoro had returned, keys in hand.

-Here, Haruto, grab them and follow the young man to our room, I have to talk with Izaya-san about our itinerary, we will be right behind you.

The kids agreed and left with the hotel worker, Izaya smiled lively at the glaring girl. When both of them disappeared in a hallway his smile disappeared too.

-So? Have you asked who is staying here?-His voice was serious. If what he thought was right they had no time, he had no time…

-Yes, it´s some actor, apparently he came in vacations, they didn't want to give me the name but I overheard a girl, she said it was some Yuuhei something

Izaya froze instantly, his eyes opened ever so slightly, and he felt his mouth go dry, his hands started to sweat while gripping his chair. This had to be a joke.

-Yuuhei Hanejima?-His voice sounded strangled. Sozoro looked at him

-Yes. Is he someone you pissed off too Izaya-san?

Izaya felt as if a bucket of cold water would have fallen on him. That was impossible. He had known that Kasuka was going to be in Kyoto in this month, but he had arranged things so the boy would go to Osaka instead. God dammit, he even went as far as to search Hanji yesterday so his crazy manager was indisposed the whole month. So why? Why was Kasuka Heiwajima in Kyoto? And in the same hotel? It was too much to be a simple coincidence. Izaya knew it. Someone was trying to outsmart him.

-We need to leave-He stated. Searching Sozoro´s eyes.

-Is it necessary? The kids already…

-Now-Demanded the informant still feeling the dread near him. If Kasuka was there and achieved to see him he was sure he would recognize him. And he didn't want that. He would tell his brother. He was sure.

-Alright, let me go for the kids then-Answered Sozoro a bit worried. He had never seen his employer in such state of alert.

It had to be something bad.

-Sozoro-san-Izaya called him when he started to walk away, he paused and looked back at him. Red eyes full of something the old man had never seen in Orihara Izaya-Don't take too long. I don't want you to be far from me.

It had to be something really bad.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first of all, thank you to the 2 reviews, it means a lot to me your words since english isnt my firt lenguage. I will try to improve and make the change in the suggestion you made.

 **When the past reaches you**

 **II**

Izaya watched the back of his life insurance walk to the same hallway the kids went not so long ago. His hands moved instinctively to the controls of his chair, he had to hide in a corner, to stay in the middle of the lobby wasn't a great idea and he knew his hands where kind of shaking of anxiety.

 _Here it is, fucking PTS_

Izaya hided hurriedly in a far corner of the lobby, he was aware that a man in a wheelchair wasn't something you could easily conceal, but still, the pillar in front of him had to help in some way.

A shriek startled him, the voices of the twenty something people waiting outside the lobby began to react excitedly, his eyes quickly searched the reason. A soft laugh left his lips without noticing.

There he was, Yuuhei Hanejima, or as he best knew him, Kasuka Heiwajima.

The actor had appeared in the lobby from a door Izaya guessed leaded to the restaurant, not a single thing had changed in that man as he recalled. Tall, brown hair and the same emotionless face. When he had known him for the first time he had been kind of excited actually, he was after all the young brother, vessel of affection of his arch enemy. Izaya was 16 and the boy around 13. But a quick result of events made him to reconsider if it was worth his life to obtain some kind of expression of the kid. It wasn't. Shizuo had made sure of that. Still, he always had information on him, Kasuka being his best card under his sleeve if he once tried to really handle a certain blond. Even if that was kind of low.

The informant watched Kasuka, carefully hiding behind the pillar, he just needed to stay hidden a bit more, the actor was talking to someone behind him after all, not paying really attention to anything else.

Izaya felt relieved. His hands stopped shaking a little.

And then everything went wrong.

Haruto and Himari appeared on the lobby, a somewhat sad expression on them that didn't last too long, Himari watched the actor in awe. A smile bright appeared in her little face. Izaya slapped himself mentally, of course she would be a fan of him, what was he thinking, but even when he thought that this would be a difficult hurdle to escape safely he didn't expect what happened next.

A blond and tall spot moved from the corner of his eye, a jolt of adrenaline already traveling in his body.

"-Oi, Kasuka, we need to leave already, your boss is waiting" -That was him. The _human_ that left him in this goddamn chair. The only _human_ he had never loved and didn't want to but that he must since he loved all humans _equally_

"-Excuse me, Hanejima-san " –Himari´s voice reached softly to Izaya´s ears, that god damned girl was going to do it- "Could you please sign our clothes?"

The actor looked at the kids, still expressionless but nodded, his hands reaching a pen inside his yukata.

-"Your names?"

-"Himari"

-"And Haruto!"-The boy exclaimed too, showing his t-shirt so the actor could sign it.

-"All right, here" -Kasuka leaned to sign their names.

Izaya couldn't take his gaze away of the scene, let's not say of the blond that was standing just a few meters away from him. If this wasn't a total thread to his life he would have found it really amusing.

 _Now go away_

The informant thought, clenching his fists. With a little of luck the brothers would leave the lobby and he and his companions could leave it too without a further incident. But that was too much to ask.

-"Look Himari! We have to show them to Izaya-oniichan! He is going to be so jealous"

And it all happened too quickly.

The blond had heard it, the name, his eyes opened in shock and looked at the kids that were talking with his brother, the boy had said it, he was sure

-"Oi, what did you just said….huh?"-Shizuo had reached to grab the kid´s shoulder and ask him about what he had just said but another hand had grabbed his wrist whit strength.

-"My apologies young man, but I will prefer for you to leave the kid alone"

Sozoro had the wrist of Shizuo in his hand, looking at the blond with an apologetic smile. The blond clenched his fist.

-"Hey old man, I just want to ask him something"

-"That will not happen either"

Shizuo growled softly, glaring at the man, he was pulling his arm but the old man was not a common third aged man and kept his wrist in place

-"Old man, you really should think about this twice, I don't want to hurt you nor make a scene"

Shizuo´s voice was calm, but the older one knew the man was really refraining himself right now, he barely could keep the man's hand at place, and he knew this wasn't his full strength. This man had to be the reason that Izaya had been so worried and the reason he worked for him.

-"I must say the same young man, I believe you have a lot to live before dying"

-"Sozoro-san…"-called the boy with worried eyes, the kids were watching them scared.

-"It´s alright Haruto-chan, please take Himari to the van and wait for me there"

He was going to tell them to search Izaya and leave but if the blond man in front of him knew his boss was around he would probably go berserk in the spot not giving him time to protect them.

Meanwhile, Izaya was having trouble even to breath in his hiding spot, he saw it all, his bodyguard grabbing that wrist and felt like that wasn't the best idea, but Sozoro couldn't have known that. He needed to leave right now, if that _human_ knew he was in there he wouldn't be able to protect himself in that state. A cursed left his lips, his hands struggling to control the chair, he had to leave quietly, now that the blond was distracted.

Softly and as fast as he dared Izaya advanced to the hotel door, he would wait the kids on the van and they would leave, Sozoro could take care of himself, he was paying his debt to him plus money. This was Sozoro´s reason to be around him after all.

The raven´s chair reached the door, Izaya had his mouth dry, just a little bit more, but a familiar silhouette cut his way

-"Orihara-san "–A soft bow accompanied the soft greeting, Izaya´s red eyes met brown ones.

-"Please do move away, Kasuka"-Ordered Izaya with weary eyes, he had been so focused in the two absurdly strong men that he had lost sight of the actor. He could hear at the distance the short words between Sozoro and Shizuo, they still ignoring his own whereabouts.

-"I think it´s time for you two to…"

-"Shut up and move"-Growled Izaya, feeling his right hand to travel to one of his pockets, grabbing one of his switchblades. He needed to leave, right now, would he be able to hurt Kasuka and still go away alive? He didn't thought so.

-"Izaya-onnichan! "

The informant flinched, hearing his name being called in an almost scream behind him, it wasn't Horuto´s voice, it was Himari´s one. That little demon, she never called him that, he knew it, she knew it, and now she was telling the blond where he was. He felt it. That gaze upon him. His fists clenched harder, his teeth grinding.

-"Izaya-san, Sozoro is fighting someone!" –The boy ran at his side, stopping at the sight of Izaya trembling in his chair, giving him his back

-"Oi, is that really you, Izaya? "–A raspy voice asked, in a loud tone for him to listen. Heiwajima Shizuo had found him.

-"Run Izaya-dono!" –Was the scream that snapped Izaya of his trembling anger just before a loud crack was heard, Izaya didn't need to turn around to know that Sozoro had just punched Shizuo with all his strength. Izaya looked up, again at Kasuka, he was now watching behind the informant, the chaotic scene that probably was forming at his back, and before he could even demand him to move away again Izaya felt the little hands of Haruto reach to other of his pocket, where he had another switch blade.

-"Don't …"-Izaya´s voice didn't make it on time, the elementary boy had already stabbed the actor´s leg.

Shit. Fuck.

-"Run oniichan, we will take care of them! "

Izaya didn't move, Kasuka was on his knee, in front of him, still emotionless but with a wound full of blood at in his right leg.

-" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING FUCKING BASTARD! "

The scream full of anger came from his back, a loud punch was heard and multiple cracks followed, a sound of pain left Sozoro´s mouth. Izaya chuckled, moving his head negatively. He knew he couldn't escape, let's not say how trashy he felt for even thinking that some kids could protect him, but still, al his body and mind were screaming at him was to run away, to get as far as he could from him. A laugh escaped his mouth. Damn it all.

A quick hand pulled the little kid´s body back just in time so a bigger hand couldn't reach him, pain travelling through his body but he didn't care, this was it, he was 30 year old, a fucking mature man, he couldn't escape anymore.

\- "Back off Shizu-chan" –His words were filled with hate and poison, his blade at the neck of the blond one. Red eyes met amber ones.

Izaya had stood up of his chair and pulled the little kid just in time for Shizuo to miss it.

-"You fucking flea, I will murder you, I´m seriously murdering you now" -Growled Shizuo, grabbing the collar of the shirt of the raven, not paying attention to the knife that was stinging his flesh.

It had been 3 years, 3 fucking years since the flea had disappeared, Ikebukuro and his life filled with some strange peace, he even fucking thought about the bastard, felt relieved he wasn't dead, but now, their first encounter and the son of a bitch had dared to hurt Kasuka, his fucking brother. That was something he would never forgive.

The rage took all of his senses, his free hand traveling up with all his strength, red eyes never living his own, he would shut them off so they would never fucking see anything again, it didn't matter if he became a monster, he had known it always, one of them had to die.

-"Brother" -Just as his fist was travelling down into Izaya´s skull Kasuka got in between, Shizuo stopped almost about to hit his own brother. His eyes wide in shock.

-"What the hell do you think you are doing Kasuka?! I could have killed you! Move aside! "–Shizuo screamed, one of his hand still grabbing the raven and the other one clenched and trembling.

-"I´m ok brother" -Kasuka began- "It just scratched me"

Izaya was shocked too, his heart racing and thumping in his ears

-"It wasn't Orihara´s fault, I got in between and the boy just wanted to help him. He seems to be very fond of him. I would have done the same if it was you brother."

Shizuo glared at his own brother, of course it had been Izaya´s fault, it always was his fault one way or another. A loud sob snapped the blond one out of his state of rage, his eyes travelled to the kid who had stabbed Kasuka, the boy was bawling his eyes out behind Izaya, his eyes full of tears and his body trembling in the hands of the girl. His fist softened and his hand let go of the informant. He had been about to kill the kid if it wasn't for Izaya, and the he had been about to kill the fucking bastard if it wasn't because of his brother.

-"They harmed you"-Whispered Shizuo to his brother, looking at the floor. A laugh caught his ears, it started soft, almost as the one of a child, just to evolve to a harder one, maniac.

Izaya was in the floor too now, his arms around his upper body, eyes filled with tears of laugh, an ugly scar in his face that the blond didn't noticed earlier.

-"Oh god, Shizu-chan, I can see it now, you really are a _simple human_ after all"

.


	3. Chapter 3

**When the past reaches you**

 **III**

Something hurt in his insides. His body froze for an instant

-"Oi…what the hell are you saying?" -Shizuo´s eyes were in shock, had he heard well? It couldn't be…Izaya would never call him that –"Flea… "-His hand tried to reach the informant on the floor, a sudden pain attacked his fingers making him withdraw them.

-"Don´t touch me"-Hissed Izaya with his knife threating to cut him again, his eyes full of disdain, his laugh long gone now.

Shizuo growled, his hand bleeding, a sudden remind of his brother´s wound.

-"Kasuka let´s go, you need to go to the hospital"

The actor looked to his brother, Shizuo was so calm right now, but something was so wrong too, his eyes had been full of anger, of live just a moment ago, but now they were dull again, as they had been the past few years, no, they were even more opaque than that. He knew his brother too well.

-"Let´s fix this first"-Kasuka replied, walking to the two crying kids, the girl had started sobbing softly not so long ago, kneeling he posed a hand in the boy´s shoulder-"It´s ok, come on, he is not going to hurt him"

A tsk escaped Izaya´s mouth, a sided smile appearing on his face.

-"What are you doing Kasuka, they will attack you again, can't you see they are just like him?"-Shizuo stated, clenching his fists and approaching his brother ignoring the informant.

Haruto flinched at the oncoming proximity of the blond, his eyes travelling fast at the actor at his side.

-"I´m so sorry"-whimpered the boy-I didn't want him to hurt oniichan, I'm so sorry-apologized Haruto, his eyes still crying

Shizuo stopped.

-"Are you happy Shizu-chan?"–Izaya started, a mock in his face - "You just made two little kids cry, what kind of bad person would do that? Just the worst ones if you ask me"

-"Shut the fuck up Izaya"

-"I don't want to, you will have to force me, then again, that's all you ever do, don't you?" –Taunted again the raven, his attention not in the blond anymore –"Sozoro-san, I am glad you took your five minute beauty nap but now it's a good time to help"-His gaze travelling past Shizuo

-"My apologies"-Sozoro´s voice was rasp, clear pain in it as he walked to them as well as blood trailing of his mouth-"I never imagined the extent of his strength, I underestimated him, next time I will be more prepared"

Shizuo tensed, but stayed still as the old man approached the raven, making sure that his brother wasn't in danger again.

-"Can you?" –Asked Sozoro to his boss, Izaya chuckled

-"Not at all, can´t even stand"

Sozoro nodded, even if Izaya´s voice was lighthearted right now he knew the raven was feeling humiliated. His hands reached Izaya´s upper body, with a little of strength he lifted him of the floor, making him sit again in his black wheelchair.

Shizuo watched it all confused.

-"Haruto, Himari, come on, we are staying, I am alright so stop crying"-The informant told the kids, there was no point in leaving the place, the worst just had happened and he didn't felt well at all to leave anyways-"I will call the best doctor and send him to your room Kasuka, yes, I know you can pay a doctor, I don't like to owe no one, let´s not say to a Heiwajima"

Izaya´s voice was flat and full of tiredness, but he proceeded.

-"I will too take care of the silence of this people, I believe you don't need this kind of publicity"-His head pointed to the shocked fans that were still watching the scene-"And with that I will take my debt as settled. Now, Sozoro-san, please help the kids to their room"

Sozoro nodded and walked to the kids to pick them up, making a head reverence as he passed Kasuka.

-"What about you oniichan?"-Called Haruto to Izaya, the raven sighed

-"I will be there in a moment, don't worry"-He replied, feeling how his body burned because of a certain gaze upon him. He ignored it all this time, but he needed to do something about this. He waited until his companions were out of sight. His gaze returning to ice cold before confronting a confused one-"If you could see how much more stupid you look right now compared to other times you would stop it Shizu-chan"

-"What happened to you? "–Was all the blond could say, a turmoil in his brain that he couldn't control. Why was the flea in a wheelchair, he had confronted him right? He was standing when he did that. Why he had that ugly wound in his face? Why the flea was helping Kasuka, his brother? Why he seemed to be worried about that kids? Why had he called him human? Where had he been all this time?

Izaya sighed, how Shizuo could be so stupid, really.

-"A lot of things Shizu-chan, a lot of this and a lot of that, but I am sure you don't really mind knowing so let´s save the useless chit chat and get to the point"

-"I do want to…"-Started Shizuo but Izaya cut him.

-"No, you don´t. Now, we have seen each other, even if I didn't want it, even if you didn't want it either, let´s make a deal so we can go on with our busy lives. I just came here because I promised, which means in a weak I´ll be out of here, forever, I will not return to Ikebukuro, I will not come in the night with a knife to kill you in your sleep or pay someone for that, I will never hurt someone precious to you again, you are finally free of me"-Izaya ignored the weight that appeared in his stomach- "Now, in exchange of all that I will just ask for one thing, a simple thing that even someone like you can follow. Forget about me. Forget that we even met each other. Let´s pretend we never crossed paths in our lives, as it should have been. Let´s just end this, whatever this is, shall we?"

Shizuo stared, his eyes focused in the man sited in front of him, his eyes traveling from the black and always so annoying hair, the deep red that was watching him like never before, the never ending black clothes, the pale skin, the infuriating flea. His mouth felt sour, his fists hurt of the strength which he had been clenching them, his jaw tensed.

-"Even if you are at the level of an amoeba I need an answer to know that you understood Shizu-chan"

That stupid way of calling him.

-"Ok"-It was all the blond said. All he could.

A smirk appeared in Izaya´s face. His lips parting a little bit just to be shut again without a noise. Red eyed left hazel ones.

And he stood there.

Shizuo just stood in his place watching how Izaya´s wheelchair moved away, his back at him, always his back at him.

This time he didn't chase.


End file.
